Stranded
by kira66
Summary: Who would of thought that traveling to a festival would change so many lives?
1. Chapter 1

Flying through the clouds wasn't fun. Or so the Hogwarts student's thought. They were on their way to a festival in Iceland and flying was the only option since it was a muggle festival. There was no adult accompanying them since they all were mostly 5th years or older. Capable of taking care of themselves, if necessary.

Each person was paired up with a buddy. This was to ensure that none of the students would accidently use magic. Harry was paired with Hermione. Ron was paired with Lavender. Fred and George were paired together. And Ginny was paired with Draco, who was the only Slytherin on this trip. All others opted out when they received the attendance list. But Draco was stubborn and refused to back out.

All the pairs were placed together on the plane and all were talking quietly amongst themselves. All except Ginny and Draco who looked more like stone statues than students. Both were staring straight ahead and not speaking a word.

Harry sighs as he looks out the window. They were flying over a ocean at the moment. Tiny islands dotted the water below. He shrugs and looks over at Hermione who was reading, Hogwarts: A History. He chuckles. "Hey Hermione. How can you read in a time like this? This is like a vacation. Not a class."

Hermione gives him a playful glare. "I'm allowed to read. Free country. Besides. I've been on a plane before. It doesn't excite me. It's rather boring." She then buries her head back into the book.

Harry shakes his head and looks back out the window. He blinks as he see's something grey and airy coming out of the wing. "Hey Ron. Is that stuff supposed to be coming out of the wing?" He looks behind him to his red headed friend.

Ron blinks and pulls his small window blind up and looks out. His eyes widen. "I don't know mate. Ask Hermione. Hey Hermione. Smoke coming out of the wing is normal. Isn't it?"

Hermione lays her book down and leans over Harry to look out the window. Her eyes widen. "Oh god. No. Smoke is not normal. We need to tell the pilots." She stands and knocks on the cockpit door. And receives no answer. She turns back to her friends. "I'm getting a funny feeling."

Harry stands and pulls out his wand. He mutters the unlocking spell and pushes the door open. He steps inside just a bit. "Excuse me. But I think something is wrong with the plane." He steps in further and stops dead in his tracks. Both pilots were laying face down on the controls, dead. He turns and rushes out, shutting the door behind him. "Guys. We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

The others just stared at Harry before going into panic mode. They had all seen the smoke at this point in time. "Calm down. We need to stay calm. Panicking will just get us killed." Harry says.

Draco was now on his feet looking paler than usual. "We are going to die anyways, Potter. The wing has bloody smoke coming out of it. Why isn't the pilots doing anything to fix it." He was now in Harry's face.

Harry pushes him back. "Their busy now..being dead." He stops hearing the gasps. "Both of them are leaning over the controls, dead. I don't know how. We've only been in the air for maybe 3 hours. And they were very much alive for take off."

Every begins to talk at once until a faint beeping fills the cabin. The oxygen masks drop out of the ceiling and the fasten seat belt sigh lights up. Harry stumbles to the nearest window and looks out. They were slowly heading for the water below. "Oh no! We've got to do something." He looks around. "Everyone. Strap on your oxygen masks. We've got to get out of here. Grab only what you can carry and make sure your wands are with you." He pulls the oxygen mask over his face then pulls it the whole way out of the ceiling. The others follow his lead. He grabs his small duffle bag and makes sure his wand is tucked into it. He then signals for them to follow him into the back of the plane. He begins to pull out the parachutes. The pilots had showed them where everything was in case something happened. He pulls his oxygen mask up. "Ok. Everyone grab a parachute and get it on."

Ron grabs a parachute and struggles to get into it. Finally he is able to get the straps buckled. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

The twins helped each other into their parachutes. Checking to make sure it was secure. They even made sure that Ginny was buckled into hers. They give Harry the thumbs up.

Draco was already buckled into his and looking rather ill. He had a hold of one of the seats.

Harry pulls his on and helps Hermione with hers. Who then helped Lavender with hers. She gives the other girls hand a squeeze.

"On the count of three you all jump. I will throw the door open. Try and aim for one of the islands below us. Hopefully we will be able to get help." He pulls his oxygen mask o down and holds onto the wall. He throws the latch and the door blows out. He nods and they begin to jump. The twins first followed by Ron and Ginny. Hermione pried Draco away from the chair and made Lavender jump with him. Hermione jumps followed by Harry. All of them pull the cord and their parachute's deploy. All but one. Draco was falling fast. Harry blinks and quickly dives for him before he pulls his own cord. He grabs the blonde haired boy and quickly pulls his own cord. His parachute deploys and they all float towards one of the islands.


	3. Chapter 3

The island looked like one giant over grown jungle. But luckily they all made it. But none escaped without injury. They happened to land on the rockiest side of the island. All had scraps and cuts. Ron sprained his ankle trying to climb down off the rock that he landed on. Harry had a broken wrist from where he slammed into a rock because of Draco's weight. They were the only ones that were seriously injured.

Hermione sits up and looks around. She removes the parachute and winces. She had several scraps up her arm but she would live. "Harry. I don't think we are going to find any help here. It looked unpopulated" She calls out. At least it was still light out. It was only about noon so they had several hours before night set in.

Harry nods and stands. He looks around and drops the parachute to the rock. "I think your right. But maybe once we get out of these rocks and onto land, we will find other people. Lav? I want you to help Ron until we can repair his ankle."

Lavender nods and slings Ron's arm over her shoulder. She begins the slow trip down off the rocks.

"Fred, George. I want you to help Malfoy. I think he is still in shock. It's not everyday that your parachute don't open and you almost plummet to your death." Harry was taking charge.

Hermione was helping Ginny up. "I think we should take the chutes with us. It's already chilly and the sun is over head. It might get really cold tonight." Hermione begins to roll up the parachutes.

Harry begins to help her. Using his only good hand. He grabs his duffle bag and shoves the parachute into it. He nods to Hermione and begins to make his way off the rocks. Hermione and Ginny following behind him with their arms full of parachutes.

Fred and George already had Malfoy on the ground. He was now staring off into space. His eyes are glazed over.

Harry shakes his head. "Well this is just wonderful. We aren't supposed to be at the festival for another 6 hours. And we aren't supposed to be coming home for a week. No one is even going to notice us gone." He looks around. The jungle was dense and the trees are growing very close together. "I guess we are stuck here for now. We should start a fire."

Fred and George begin to pile up some dry bark that they found. Harry points his wand at the pile and mutters the fire spell. Nothing happens. He tries again. Nothing happens. He looks to Hermione.

Hermione takes out her wand and aims it at the fire, she mutters the fire spell and again nothing happens. "Ah oh. Something must be affecting our wands. We will have to do this all the muggle way."

The group looked horrified. Most of them knew very little about muggles let alone how to do anything the muggle way. Harry sits down on a nearby tree root. "This is going to be one long week." The others nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily for them that Hermione had taken several wilderness classes when she was younger. Soon they had a nice fire blazing. The sun was beginning to set the air was growing colder. The jungle like terrain was also growing dark.

Hermione sat down close to Harry. Everyone now had their backs against the rocks. They felt that this was the safest way to sit. The fire was between them and the dark forest.

Harry's eyes dart from shadow to shadow. The island was coming alive. Animals were beginning to creep from their shelters in search of food. It was Harry's hope that none of them were meat eaters. His eyes drift shut. As does the eyes of everyone else. They were exhausted from the whole near death ordeal.

Hermione is jerked awake by a crunching sound. It was now night and the fire was burning low. Her eyes scan the tree's in front of her. She swallows seeing a large bulky shape moving around. She elbows Harry in the ribs.

"Huh. It can't be time to get up yet, Ron. We don't have potions until after lunch." He blinks and looks around. He looks over at Hermione. "What is it?"

She swallows and points. "There is something amongst the tree's. I think we should get some more wood put on the fire."

Harry nods and carefully begins to throw some extra bark on the fire. It begins to blaze up and the creature takes off running back into the trees. He moves back and sits down beside Hermione. His wrist was aching and swollen. It was a ugly purple color. "I don't think it will come back as long as we have a fire going. In the morning we will have to work out a watch schedule." He says quietly.

Hermione nods and snuggles into his side. "I don't like it here Harry." She says quietly before drifting off to sleep.

Harry smiles and wraps an arm around her. He couldn't sleep now. Not when there was danger out there. He glances at the others. Ron and Lavender were snuggled together. Fred and George were snoring lightly. Ginny and Draco were also close. Trying to get heat from each other. Harry shakes his head. Something inside his mind told him that they would be here a lot longer than just a week. And he didn't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning soon came and everyone was grumpy. Laying against rocks wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Harry made sure to make the watch schedule. Their next task was finding food and a source of water.

Harry slowly climbs up the rocks and once at the top, looks around. He could see water all around them but no other islands. He frowns. This wasn't good. The island wasn't very big compared to others but it was still large. It would probably take days to walk from one end to the other, without resting. He climbs back down. "I think we are stuck here. Don't ask me for how long because I don't know. There are no other islands around. But when we looked out the plane window there were several together. We must of landed on one of the further out ones. Who knows if our course was even correct. We might not even be anywhere near England or Ireland. Which means...we are stuck. Our wands don't work so that might mean that when the others come looking...they will have to do it like muggles." He shrugs and plops down on the ground.

Fred and George look at each other. "Why would anyone want to kill our Pilots?" Fred asks. "How did they kill them? We would of surely heard something?" George adds.

Harry nods. "Very good questions. I don't know. No one entered the cockpit after we took off. And there was no noise. Me and Hermione were closest and we would of surely heard something. As for who..I'm guessing that this might have something to do with Voldemort. He may of gotten information about our trip. What a better way to get rid of us. Plane accident. Very common these days."

Ginny looks at her hands. "What if no one can find us? I don't like the feeling of this place. It gives me the chills." She moves closer to Fred and George who nod in agreement.

"I think we all feel uneasy about this place and I don't think that's normal. Last night there was a very large beast sniffing around. I couldn't get a good look at it. That's why we must take shifts staying awake. To make sure the fire stays lit. Who knows what will happen if it dies out. I also feel that we will be here a lot longer than a week. We will have to make the best of it." Harry finishes.

They all nod in agreement. Draco was still in his daze and refused to say anything. Hunger was invading their minds and stomachs. Each had went through the bags that they were able to grab and pulled out their candy stash. It was then placed in one pile to be divided amongst them all. Each receiving one piece a day. A stream was found nearby and the water was determined to be drinkable. The parachutes were tied to nearby rocks and trees to make a large tent like area. One was hung over the entrance of the jungle so nothing could sneak up on them. They even managed to get ends connected so that there was only one small entrance way in and out of the tent like structure. It make them feel a little better but they still kept their watch times.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon the week end by and there was no sign of rescue. But they kept up hope. Each had been assigned a job on top of their watch time. Fred and George were in charge of gathering firewood. Ginny was in charge of gathering water in several water bottles that both Ron and Harry had. She also had to watch Malfoy. Ron and Lavender were in charge of hunting for more edible food. Ron's ankle was as swelled as Harry's wrist but both ignored the pain. And finally Harry and Hermione were in charge of exploration.

By the end of the first week they had there surrounding area explored. It wasn't much. A bunch of trees, rocks and weird looking flowers. Their food supply was growing. Ron had literally stumbled upon a coconut tree. And Lavender found wild onions. It was an odd combination but it was better than nothing. The firewood pile had also grown.

Each day was the same routine. Each pair would start out with their assigned task. No breakfast or lunch was served. Dinner consisted of half a coconut and a hand full of wild onions, each. They soon grew used to the odd taste of the combination. They even drank what little coconut milk that they could find. It was shared.

Soon the second and third week ended. But they still had hope. They wouldn't be left to die. Then the first month passed. Then the second. Then the third and fourth. Their hope began to run thin.

Each person began to change looks. Harry shot up several inches. His hair was also longer and manageable. It had to be tied back. His clothes were beginning to look holey and dirty from continual wear.

Ron had also grown several inches. His hair was now a dull red and was also tied back. His clothes were in the same shape as Harry's.

Hermione's fuzzy hair was no longer fuzzy. It now hung flat down her back. It was always pulled up in a pony tail. The humidity during the day was what was causing their hair to straighten out. Her clothes were dirty but still wearable.

Draco had begun to talk. His blonde hair was also tied back. He had also began to help Ginny with her gathering water task. He even helped the twins gather firewood when asked. His clothes less dirty than the others since he had just began to work.

Ginny, Fred and George's hair had also become the dull red. They were thankful for it. Since it was no longer bright. George had red stumble on his face from where a beard was beginning to grow but Fred's face stayed smooth except for the matching dirt. Like the others. Both twins had their hair tied back. Ginny had grown an inch or two. Her hair really didn't change, length wise. She was the only one that didn't really have to tie it back. Her clothes were in the same state as Hermione's.

Their giant parachute tent held up nicely. They even began to form a woodpile in front of the jungle entrance for better protection from the animals. Their lives went on like normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back at Hogwarts**

The situation was growing desperate. It was been 4 months since anyone had seen or heard from the Ireland trip students. They never arrived at the festival and according to the airport, their plane never landed.

Professor Dumbledore was now sitting in his office in the middle of an argument. Arthur and Molly Weasley were hysterical about the loss of 4 of their 7 children. Plus Harry and Hermione. Who they considered family. Remus was also looking livid. He had taken over Sirius's godfather duties after his death. That was the whole reason that they kids were on the trip. Dumbledore felt that they needed a break. Draco included since the capture and jailing of his father right after Sirius's death. Remus was also a spokesmen for the Granger family since they couldn't come to Hogwarts. The term had already ended 3 months ago so there was no students around.

"Please. I know of all your concerns and we are attempting to find them. But all attempts have failed. It's like they have disappeared from the wizarding world all together. Not even their wands can be traced. It's like they haven't used them." Dumbledore glances at everyone. "We are trying out best. But I'm afraid with winter beginning our search will have to be put on hold until fairer weather. I'm sure they are fine. They are more than capable of taking care of themselves." He finishes.

Lupin frowns. "We can't just give up, Professor. We have to search through the winter. What if something has happened to them? Then what?"

Dumbledore sighs. "Our owls can not travel in the snow. They will freeze and then nothing will be accomplished. I'm only suggesting two months. Just until the worst is over. Then we shall pick up. I have confidence in them. So should you." His voice left no room to argue.

All three nod. "Alright Dumbledore. Two months then we begin to search again. All we can do is pray that they are alive and well." Arthur says as he stands along with Molly. They use the floo and return home.

Lupin soon follows. He returns to Sirius's old house which now belonged to Harry. Or so the will said. He collapses into a dusty arm chair. "Please don't let anything happen to Harry. He's all I got left." He mumbles before tears begin to run from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Two more months pass and we find Harry sitting on the top rock staring over the island. He wipes the sweat off his brow. As he glances over at Hermione who was joining him. "Its been over 6 months since we ended up here. We haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone. I don't think their coming."

Hermione sighs. "I'm beginning to think your right. Everyone has given up hope already. Their just going on with their lives. As normally as possible." She whispers as she lays her head on his shoulder.

He wraps his arm around his girlfriend of one month. "That's what we have to do. We have to try and live normally. Who would of through that we would end up as muggles. I can't even remember half the stuff that we were taught."

Hermione blinks. Now that he mentions it. "I can't either. Remember that it. I remember some of the basic spells from our first year but nothing else. I guess being a muggle makes you forget." She shrugs in his embrace.

Harry nods. He looks down at his wrist. It had finally healed but awkward. It looked like Ron's ankle. Both were deformed from use. "Lavender and Ron are happy together. Fred and George spend their free time thinking of pranks to pull. And surprisingly Ginny and Draco are now an item. Fate works in the strangest ways." He looks up at the sky. "There is a storm brewing. We need to get inside." He stands and helps her up. Then makes his way down the rocks and into Marauders Camp. Or as it is referred to now.

Hermione stands and follows him. She stops and fingers the hand made sign that was propped up on one of the rocks. Fred had carved it saying that they needed to name their parachute tent. She shakes her head and slips inside. Even through the situation was grim..everyone seemed happy enough. Each pair or couple now had their own little section of the tent, blocked off by rocks and branches. Fred and George made a work station in the center so they could entertain the others with their newest inventions. Some good ol' muggle pranks. Made without the use of magic but just as funny.

No one complained about their situation and no one spoke of rescue. They sometimes joked about it but very rarely. They just kinda ignored it. Gave into the fact that they were stuck on this island and made the best of it.


	9. Chapter 9

The rainy season lasted for two months. At which time they were stuck inside, entertaining themselves. Or each other. Hermione and Harry were resting on the ground with Hogwarts: A History open. They were reading diligently. They all took turns with the book. Not wanting to forget their place of learning. With every passing month they forgot more and more of their magical training. It was like it was being forced from their minds. But how?

After the rain stopped Harry and Ron went out in search of more food. Lavender was sick so she couldn't help. They never saw the large beast behind them. They only felt its claws ripping into their arms as they spun around. They woke up a few days later in the safety of Marauders Camp. Fred and George had heard the whole ordeal and went to help. The animal also managed to get them on the arm. But they managed to chase it off.

All four now sported identical scars from the animal. Three streaks that turned white instead of pink as they healed. They never paid any attention to it until Draco and Ginny were attacked and received the same scars. Then when Lavender and Hermione were attacked while bathing it was the last straw. The animal was up to something. All 8 of them had identical scars. That wasn't normal. The beast didn't try to kill them it just marked them. But why?

They soon gave up counting the months once the first year rolled around then the second. The guys were now sporting beards since they couldn't find anything to cut them off with. Their hair was also longer.

The couples arranged mock wedding ceremonies. Ron and Lavender was the first since her illness turned out to be morning sickness. She gave birth to a health baby boy who they named Ronald Harold Weasley. After it's father and godfather. The littlest Weasley was now two years old and very much like his father. Liking to get into trouble. The strange thing was that Ronny had the strange scars like the adults even though he wasn't attacked.

Harry loved spoiling Ronny. He would give him extra coconuts when no one was looking and was even teaching him how to read. Ron and Lavender were happy to have some alone but made sure to stay away from the actively that made Ronny. They didn't need anymore right now. But they did swear that if they ever got off the island they would think about giving Ronny a brother or sister.

The second couple to get married was Harry and Hermione but not because she was pregnant. They had never had sex until their wedding night.

Draco and Ginny soon followed. Again not because of a baby. They had fallen madly in love with each other and liked to freak the others out by snogging in plain view. Which would cause them to be bombarded by pieces of bark. They all laughed about it.

They also liked to joke how everyone was going to take having a nice Malfoy around. Fred and George even stagged a play based on what would happen if they told Mr and Mrs. Weasley that were together. They even did one so when Ron broke the news about Ronny to their parents. All was good for the close group of friends or family as they called each other now.

Fred, George, Ginny and Ron all adopted Harry and Hermione into their family. They even went as fair as to change their last name to Weasley on a piece of bark where they were keeping track of names and ages. Fred and George wouldn't let them change it back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back at Hogwarts**

Dumbledore sits in his office, staring out the window at the setting sun. It had been 2 years since the students went missing and there was no sign of them anywhere. He had let the owls rest for 2 months over the winter then sent them out again. They came up empty. They had given up hope. Apparently if they are still alive they didn't want found.

He thinks about all the people that this effected. First was Arthur and Molly Weasley. They had already held a funeral service for their 4 missing kids. Mr and Mrs Granger moved away from London. The Browns hired their own detective which was still hunting. Lupin had been the hardest hit. He cared for Harry just like a godfather would. The only people that wasn't effect was the Malfoy's and that is because Draco is the only Malfoy left. His mother and father were killed several months, after the children's disappearance, during a death eater attack. The Gryffindors had all taken the loss greatly.

Dumbledore stands and heads over to one of the small windows and looks out across the calm grounds. The quidditch pitch stands bare. No one wanted to play anymore. Not without their favorite players.

He holds his arm out and lets a midnight black owl land. He strokes the bird, gently. This was going to be his last attempt at finding them. "I want you to find Harry Potter or Ron Weasley." He whispers to it. He then raises his arm and watches as It flies towards the clouds. He then heads back to his desk and sits.

**Two months later**

The midnight black owl had yet to return. Dumbledore kept watch for it every night but every night it did not return. This time..he gave up hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Two more years have passed for the 8 stranded children. They couldn't really be called children anymore. They had survived 4 years of isolation without trouble. They were now adults with families.

Ron and Lavender still only had Ronny who was the oldest of the children. He was 4 years old. His parents vowed that if they ever got off of Marauder Island (it stretched from the camp to the whole entire island) they would gladly give little Ron a brother or sister. Ronny enjoyed all the attention from his many uncles and aunts. He loved them all very much. Ronny looked like his father that's why everyone called him little Ron.

Harry and Hermione welcomed James to their family who was followed by Lily. James is now 1 and Lily is 3 months. They, of course, loved their children but also loved little Ron. It was their job to spoil Ronny since they were his godparents. James and Lily both had the scars just like the other members of their large family. James had emerald green eyes like his father but brown hair like his mother. Lily on the other hand had emerald green eyes but raven black hair. She also had her mothers temper. Meaning all she did was fuss. James was a perfect mixture of his mother and father. He loved adventure but he also liked to read. Even though he is only 1.

Draco and Ginny gladly welcomed little Draven into their family. He was around James's age. And both boys were inseparable. Draven was slightly odd. He still had the Weasley hair but it had blonde streaks through it.

Fred and George were still the same pranksters as they used to be. They had made several significant prank items that they were sure would sell. They also enjoyed spoiling the children. Since they really didn't have anything else to do.

The adults had also changed. They had long since found a way of cutting their hair and beards. Harry's black hair was still tied back in a pony tail but it was now a more manageable length. He also had a black beard. His glasses were still seen on his face. He had also reached a growing spurt and now rivaled Fred and George in the height category.

Ron had shot up several inches but still was shorted than Harry. His hair was also pulled back in a pony tail. He looked a lot like his brother Bill, now.

Draco had chose to keep his hair short but not slicked back. It hung freely at his shoulders. He was the shortest of all the boys but still taller than the girls.

Fred and George really didn't change much. They had lost their innocent appearance, just like everyone else, and now held a rugged outdoors look. Both had red stummble on their faces where they chose to shave their faces. Much to Ron's disgust since their younger brother had a beard that matched Harry's but red in color instead of black.

Hermione, Lavender and Ginny never really changed. They out grew their girlish cuteness which was replaced by womanly beauty and motherly looks. They also kept their hair tied back in a pony tail only because the young children liked to play with long hair.

Everyone's face held the look of content and happiness. But there was also longing. They wished to see the people that were left behind. All their magical knowledge seemed to of disappeared. None of them even remembered the simpliest of spells. They still had their wands but they were useless.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sits atop of the rocks, watching over the large family below. He was the unofficial leader of this odd group. He shakes his head and looks over his now 5 year old son who was playing with a 4 year old Lily. He smiles at his children and ruffles their hair. He chuckles as they yell at him to stop it. The scar on his arm was tingling. And he didn't like the feeling. It worried him. Something was about to happen.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Ronny climbs up the rocks frantically. "Uncle Harry. Dad says you better come down, quickly." The 8 year old reaches over and picks Lily up.

Harry blinks at his young godson and nods. He scoops James up and hurries down the rocks. He jogs inside the tattered parachute tent. "What? Is something wrong?" He eyes each person. They all had unreadable looks on their faces. He hands James off to Hermione.

Ron blinks and steps aside. There sitting on Fred and George's work table was a midnight black owl. It held it's leg out to Harry. "It's an owl. Do you know what that means, Harry?" Ron whispers.

Harry nods and takes the letter. He unrolls it and begins to read:

_Dear Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Lavender, Fred & George,_

_If your reading this then it's a good sign. Your still alive. You have no idea how worried we are. Please owl us back._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Headmaster of Hogwarts)_

Harry looks at the date. "It was dated more than 4 years ago if our calender is correct. Is everyone ready to go home?" He asks in a whisper as he strides over to his old duffle bag. He takes out a feather that he collected several years ago from a very odd looking bird. He then takes out his ink container. He dips the feather into the ink and begins to write a reply.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_We all are doing great. Our plane crashed onto an island more than 8 years ago and we've been here since. Everyone is healthy. All 12 of us. We look forward to seeing everyone again._

_P.S. Sorry about the lateness. We only now got the owl, if you can believe that!_

_With our Love,_

_Everyone_

He then rolls it up and attaches it back to the birds foot. "There you go. Take this to Professor Dumbledore and please hurry." He sends the bird off. He then turns to everyone. "We're going home." He whispers in amazement. He picks Hermione up and swings her around then does the same to James and Lily who just giggle.

Everyone had giant smiles on their faces when they went to bed that night. Even the children who had grown up listening to tales from their parents pasts. They looked forward to seeing this magical world that they've only dreamed about.

* * *

Meanwhile the owl was making great time. It landed inside Dumbledore's empty office just in time for sunrise. It perched on the arm of his chair waiting for the old man to return from the welcoming feast. It was the beginning of another year. 

Dumbledore sighs as he makes his way up to his office. He eyes the black owl as he steps inside and removes the letter from its leg. He begins to read and his eyes widen. They were alive. But wait. _Twelve_? There was only 8 of them. He wonders who the other 4 people are. He rushes out of his office and down the stares. He had people to contact. He could now trace the location of the missing children. It was the beginning of a very good year.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry worked double time trying to get things in order so when it was time for them to leave. He couldn't help but feel sad about leaving. This was their home for 8 years. He glances around at everyone who was talking with their respective partners.

Ron was pale and was being calmed down by Lavender who was reassuring him that she would help explain Ronny.

Draco was literally shaking while Ginny was trying to comfort him. "Ginny. Your brothers only accept me because they got to know me. The rest of your family still will see me as the same git that I was 8 years ago." Draco says sadly. Ginny only smiled sadly and hugged him and Draven.

Harry glances over at Hermione who was rocking Lily to sleep while reading a bedtime story to James. This was his family. He looked around once again. All of these people were his family. He grinned at Fred and George were arguing over how much to sell there prank items for. Things seemed normal but felt odd. He swallows and stands, heading over to his wife. He gives her a peck on the cheek and takes Lily, placing her down on her grass made bed. He then sits down and stares at the two sleeping children. "This doesn't feel right, does it?" He asks Hermione, quietly.

Hermione smiles sadly and shakes her head. "It feels right but..." She was speechless. "What happens when we go back Harry? Do we all continue as a family or will that be ripped away? We've been through a lot together and they will judge us. Draco will be treated like a criminal. Ginny will be scolded. We all will be looked upon, differently. Do we even have the ability to do magic? From what we've found out...We're all muggles."

Harry pulls her into a hug and smiles as everyone settles down around them. "We are a family." He says loudly. "Nobody will take that away from us. Fred and George adopted us into the Weasley clan and I couldn't be more happy. We've accepted Draco as one of us. Our children are more than friends, their family. We've been able to survive this long without any help, they can't take away our bond." He whispers as everyone nods.

His head whips around when he hears a noise outside. He quickly stands and grabs his homemade spear, followed by Ron and Draco. He pulls the flap of the tent back and looks around then motions for the other two to follow him out. He notices several shadowy figures lurking around. His eyes narrow and flash silver. He nods to Ron and Draco who circle around the figures.

Draco sneaks up behind the tallest and grabs it, pinning it to the nearby rock. "Who are you and what to you want?" He asks in a hiss, his eyes flashing silver. The figure struggles then stills once it gets a good look at its attacker. It then notices that it's two companions were in the same position as him.

"My name is Remus Lupin and the other two and Severus Snape and Arthur Weasley" He notices the grip has loosened and he pulls back. "Who might you be?"

Draco looks towards Ron and Harry who both were rather pale. Ron was standing eye to eye with his father, looking ready to cry. He turns back to Remus. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." He whispers. "The other two are Harry and Ron." He nods to them as they walk over.

Harry holds his hand out to Remus. "Harry. Harry Potter-Weasley at your service. Don't mind Ron. He is a little shell shocked. We didn't expect any here for awhile." He shakes Remus's shaking hand and laughs as he is pulled into a bear hug. "Ron. Please lead the way back to camp."

Ron nods and begins the short hike back to the camp. He stops a moment before entering. He nods to Fred and George who place the spears back away. "Our rescuers have come" He whispers as he motions the others inside.

Ginny rushes to Draco and hugs him tightly, placing a kiss on his lips. She smiles at Ron then her eyes widen as she see's her father. "Dad?" She asks quietly as she rushes to her father and tackles him in a hug.

Arthur laughs and hugs his daughter. "Ginny. Your mother and I have missed you all so much." He can't help but notice the small child standing beside Draco. He releases the hug and looks at Ginny.

Ginny smiles and turns around, picking Draven up. "Daddy. I would like for you to meet your grandson, Draven. Draven Malfoy." She whispers.

"Uncle Harry." Ronny comes running out from behind his mother and attaches himself to Harry's leg. Harry chuckles. "No need to be afraid. That's your grandfather. Your dad's father." He whispers to the 8 year old.

The three newcomers stand in shock as everyone is introduced. Remus looks at Harry then the two children present before him. "Bloody hell." He mumbles as he shakes his head. A wolfish grin appears on his face. "You all have been busy. Some sooner than others..." He says looking at Ronny who was now standing between his mother and father. "Wait until Albus hears about this."


End file.
